finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Depths
The Depths of the True Moon is part of the final dungeon of Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, being accessed from the Subterrane and leading to the Bottommost Depths where the final battle with The Creator takes place. Unlike the Subterrane which appeared as a series of caves, the Depths appears as a technological area, reflecting the True Moon's status as an ancient space vessel for The Creator. The Depths consists of twenty-nine floors filled with powerful enemies (thirteen floors in the mobile releases), as well as a number of Crystals that release bosses when interacted with. These bosses consist of famous bosses from the first six Final Fantasy games. Four of these bosses—Omega, Nova Dragon, Deathgaze and Ultima Weapon—serve as optional superbosses. As with the Subterrane, the player will be allowed to rest and recover for free the first time they come across a save point. Provided the proper characters have been imported from other tales, a scene will occur at this time that may result in a new Band ability being learned. At the 20th floor (4th floor in the mobile versions) the party faces the Mysterious Girl and Bahamut, at which point the player must have Rydia in the party or else Bahamut will instantly use Mega Flare to kill the party when the battle begins. Several floors regularly contain access to the interdimensional elevator where the player can ascend to the surface or change their party. Such an access can be found on the first floor of the area, along with a Namingway shop, a save point, and a special tile that will heal the party when stepped on. Shops Items * Crystal Shield * X-Potion x12 * Cat-Ear Hood * Dry Ether x6 * Silver Hourglass x2 * Protect Ring * Remedy x5 * Brave Suit * Assassin Dagger * Rising Sun * Triton Dagger * Dragon Claws * Hypnocrown * Light Curtain x2 * Lunar Curtain * Spider Silk * Crystal Gloves * Red Jacket * Hermes Sandals * Crystal Helm * Seraphim Mace * Loki's Harp * Tiger Fang * Gigant Axe * Phoenix Down * Black Garb * Cottage * Crystal Mail * Ribbon * Thor Hammer * Holy Lance * Perseus Arrows * Perseus Bow * Masamune * White Fang * Lunar Mail * Hero's Shield * White Fang * Excalipoor * Lunar Shield * Ragnarok * Robe of Lords * Lunar Gloves * Elixir x2 * Mutsunokami * Knife * Ultima Weapon * Lunar Helm * Crystal x8 Enemies ;B2 * Bone Dragon * Bone Dragon x2 * Silver Dragon * Dark Sage, Moonmaiden * Dark Sage, Moonmaiden x2 * Dark Sage x2, Armored Fiend * Dark Sage, Moonmaiden, Armored Fiend * Armored Fiend, Gold Dragon ;B3 * Silver Dragon * Gold Dragon * Blue Dragon * Red Dragon, Moonmaiden * Gold Dragon, Silver Dragon * Dark Sage, Moonmaiden x2 * Dark Sage x2, Armored Fiend * Dark Sage, Moonmaiden, Armored Fiend ;B4 * Blue Dragon * Bone Dragon * Bone Dragon x2 * Gold Dragon, Silver Dragon * Red Dragon, Moonmaiden * Armored Fiend, Silver Dragon * Armored Fiend, Gold Dragon * Dark Sage, Moonmaiden, Armored Fiend ;B5 ;Exterior * Blue Dragon * Sahagin Prince x3 * Goblin Prince x3 * Sahagin Prince x2, Goblin Prince x2 * Chaos Knight, Elite Trooper * Lamia Queen, Elite Trooper * Great Malboro x2, Goblin Prince x2 * Lamia Queen, Sahagin Prince x2 ;Rooms * Blue Dragon * Behemoth * Great Malboro x2 * Lamia Queen, Sahagin Prince x2 * Great Malboro x2, Goblin Prince x2 * Lamia Queen, Elite Trooper * Chaos Knight, Elite Trooper * Gold Dragon, Silver Dragon * Lich (Boss) * Marilith (Boss) * Kraken (Boss) * Tiamat (Boss) ;B6 ;Exterior * Chaos Knight, Sahagin Prince, Goblin Prince * Chaos Knight x2 * Bone Dragon x2 * Great Malboro, Goblin Prince x2 * Blue Dragon, Red Dragon * Chaos Knight, Elite Trooper * Goblin Prince x2, Elite Trooper ;Rooms * Chaos Knight, Sahagin Prince, Goblin Prince * Sahagin Prince x2, Goblin Prince x2 * Goblin Prince x3 * Sahagin Prince x3 * Armored Fiend, Silver Dragon * Armored Fiend, Gold Dragon * Great Malboro, Goblin Prince x2 ;B7 ;Exterior * Chaos Knight x2 * Red Dragon, Blue Dragon * Great Malboro, Goblin Prince x2 * Chaos Knight, Elite Trooper * Chaos Knight, Sahagin Prince, Goblin Prince * Sahagin Prince x2, Goblin Prince x2 * Gold Dragon, Silver Dragon ;Room * Chaos Knight, Elite Trooper * Red Dragon, Blue Dragon * Great Malboro, Goblin Prince x2 * Lamia Queen, Elite Trooper * Sahagin Prince x2, Goblin Prince x2 * Chaos Knight, Sahagin Prince, Goblin Prince * Chaos Knight x2 ;B8 * Lamia Queen, Elite Trooper * Great Malboro, Goblin Prince x2 * Great Malboro x2 * Chaos Knight x2 * Chaos Knight, Elite Trooper * Chaos Knight, Sahagin Prince, Goblin Prince * Gold Dragon, Silver Dragon ;B9 * Behemoth * Behemoth x2 * Behemoth, Blue Dragon * Behemoth, Red Dragon * Dust Mousse, Bomb King * Coeurl Regina, Bomb King * Coeurl Regina x2, Black Flan x2 * Worst Malboro * King Behemoth (Boss) * Astaroth (Boss) * Iron Giant (Boss) * Beelzebub (Boss) ;B10 * Dust Mousse, Bomb King * Coeurl Regina, Bomb King * Coeurl Regina x2, Black Flan x2 * Deathmask * Worst Malboro * Dust Mousse, Black Flan x3 * Bomb King x2 ;B11 * Dust Mousse, Bomb King * Dust Mousse, Black Flan x3 * Coeurl Regina, Bomb King * Coeurl Regina x2, Black Flan x2 * Worst Malboro * Worst Malboro, Dust Mousse * Deathmask ;B12 ;First Area * Bomb King x2 * Dust Mousse, Bomb King * Dust Mousse, Black Flan x3 * Coeurl Regina, Bomb King * Coeurl Regina x2, Black Flan x2 * Worst Malboro * Worst Malboro, Dust Mousse * Deathmask ;Second Area * Duke Malboro * Proto Deathmask * Fiend Dragon * Crystal Dragon * Catoblepas * Chimera Geist * Cerberus (Boss) * Ahriman (Boss) * Echidna (Boss) * Twinhead Dragon (Boss) ;B13 * Duke Malboro * Proto Deathmask * Fiend Dragon * Crystal Dragon * Catoblepas * Chimera Geist ;B14 * Duke Malboro * Proto Deathmask * Fiend Dragon * Crystal Dragon * Catoblepas * Chimera Geist * Omega (Boss) * Gilgamesh (Boss) * Nova Dragon (Monster-in-a-box) * Atomos (Boss) ;B15 * Duke Malboro * Proto Deathmask * Fiend Dragon * Crystal Dragon * Catoblepas * Chimera Geist * Ghost Train (Boss) * Deathgaze (Boss) * Ultima Weapon (Boss) * Orthros (Boss) ;B16-B19 * Full Body, Deathmask * Deathmask * Proto Deathmask * Right Arm, Left Arm * Right Foot, Left Foot ;B20 * Mysterious Girl, Bahamut (Boss) ;B21 - B22 :Note: there are two types of Maenad enemies. * Maenad x2 * Maenad x3 Musical themes The background music that plays throughout the first fifteen floors is called "True Moon". The music that plays on B20-B24 is the Maenads' theme ("Mysterious Girl ~minus~"), while the music on the last floors before the Bottommost Depths is the Creator's theme, "Master of Imagination". Gallery FFIV TAY Depths.jpg|Depths (Wii). TAY PSP Depths.png|Depths (PSP) TAY PSP Depths B9.png|B9 (PSP). TAY PSP Depths B15.png|B15 (PSP). TAY PSP Depths B26.png|B26 (PSP). TAY PSP Depths Twisted Space.png|Twisted Space (PSP). FFIV PSP Depths 1.png|Battle background (PSP). FFIV PSP Depths 2.png|Battle background (PSP). FFIV PSP Depths 3.png|Battle background (PSP). FFIV PSP Depths 4.png|Battle background (PSP). FFIV PSP Depths 5.png|Battle background (PSP). FFIV PSP Depths 6.png|Battle background (PSP). FFIV PSP Depths 7.png|Battle background (PSP). FFIV PSP Depths 8.png|Depths B26-B29 battle background (PSP). FFIV TAY iOS Depths B1-B9 Victory.png|Depths B1-B9 victory screen (iOS). FFIV TAY iOS Depths B10-B13 Victory.png|Depths B10-B13 victory screen (iOS). Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years